Tears Behind Sakura Tree
by Chiaki Aizawa
Summary: Dimana takdir tak lagi memihak. Saat harus sendiri tanpa sandaran. Disanalah seberkas cahaya menunggu. crossover Gosick and Psycho Pass.


Chapter 1 : Pertemuan di Bawah Sakura

hari pertama musim semi. angin sejuk memainkan helai - helai rambut. air sungai yang jernih memperlihatkan kelihaian ikan - ikan yang saling merindu. di bukit itu, sepanjang mata memandang hamparan pohon sakura tersenyum menyambut selimut tipis sinar mentari. aku duduk di salah satu pohonnya. menikmati angan akan musim semi yang indah. mataku terpejam, kurasakan tubuhku melayang. lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi. menuju awan putih bagai kapas di padang langit. semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. sebuah titik hitam muncul. semakin lama semakin besar. langit hitam yang tengah kutuju. awan awan tipis di ujung langit terhempas angin. kegelapan langit ini begitu sunyi. jika kau pikir itu sangat buruk, maka itu adalah salah besar. langit itu adalah langit terdamai yang pernah kulihat. bintang - bintang tengah tertawa di atas sana. berlari - larian, bermain di balik ketenangan kosmos angkasa. bahkan mereka berlompatan bersama aurora. "bulan tak pernah sendiri.' tiba - tiba saja aku terbangun dari tidurku. suara siapa itu? suara kesedihan yang tak pernah kudengar. suara seorang malaikat tak bersayap.

kantuk yang membawaku ke alam bawah sadar hilang entah kemana. netraku berubah menjadi radar, mencari seseorang di celah - celah bukit sakura. diantara kelopak sakura yang berguguran, kutemukan sebuah bayang hitam yang hendak pergi. 'tunggu!' teriakku. sayang, angin kencang mengalihkan perhatianku. helai demi helai rambutku menutupi padangan. seolah ada sesuatu yang terlarang untuk dilihat. tepat helai terakhir rambut ini tenang, bayang itu menghilang. hening. suasana hening kembali merasuki dadaku. 'bodoh, mana mungkin ada orang lain?' pikirku. benar, hanya aku pemilik tempat ini. 

kembali aku merajai pohon sakura tertua ini. kulit batangnya yang berliku bagai sungai, akar yang melingkar bagai bangku santai, rimbun sakura yang setia meremangkan semburat mentari, serta semilir angin yang setia membawa kelopak sakura kemanapun ia pergi. sayangnya waktu tak mengizinkanku berlama - lama menikmati singgasana ini. omelan handphone yang sedari tadi kuacuhkan tak bisa bernegoisasi. kuraih tasku dan berdiri. melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari rumah impian. "Ayano, kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya Araide-sensei. "maaf," jawabku datar. "kau tidak bisa seperti ini teru - terusan, ibumu bisa khawatir. kau mau aku melaporkan ini padanya? kau harusnya menjaga dirmu sendiri..." ceramah Araide-sensei tidak masuk dalam sistem otakku. bahkan suaranya yang selalu lembut di depanku sekarang ini tak menggetarkan gendang telingaku. bayangan hitam itu menguasai sistem otakku. apakah itu hanya ilusi? apakah itu hanya khayalan? itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah khayalan ataupun ilusi. lalu siapakah dia? berdiri kokoh seakan tak pernah goyah, disertai tarian kelopak sakura yang kukagumi. "baiklah kau boleh kembali ke kelas. akan kukatakan kau pergi kesana lagi." kata Araide-sensei. "aku mengerti. terima kasih," jawabku sambil keluar dari ruangan yang cukup sempit itu.

horikoshi gakuen. sekolah terluas yang pernah ada di tokyo. tak pernah kubayangkan tokyo dengan segala hiruk pikuknya memiliki sekolah elit seluas ini. sekolah dengan gaya eropa dengan sebuah bukit kecil yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. sayangnya tak seorang muridpun kecuali aku yang bisa menikmati bukit sakura di salah satu sudut sekolah ini. sungguh, sudah setahun aku menemukan jalan masuk menuju bukit ini. setiap kali kejenuhan meracuni saraf - saraf ini, bukit itu menjadi pusat kedamaian yang menyerap racun dalam otakku. namun kini, bukit itu tak hanya mengizinkanku masuk. bayangan itu, hanya bayangan itu. tanpa kata membuatku berdebar.

"Ayano-chan, kamu terlambat," kata Jiyu.

"kau ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik," tambah Akane.

"bukan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang," ralat Suzuka.

"benar, benar. hah mungkin seorang ratu salju sepertimu tidak akan luluh pada senyumnya," kata Jiyu.

"mungkin kau benar," kataku datar. jujur kukatakan aku tidak memiliki banyak teman karena sikapku. bahkan untuk ketiga temanku. aku selalu membangun tembok dalam setiap percakapan kami.

"Aku berani taruhan, kalau Ayano-chan akan jatuh cinta kali ini," kata Suzuka.

"Suzu-chan berhentilah berkhayal. kita semua tahu siapa Ayano. dia harus diatas rata-rata dalam segala hal. benar kan?" tanya Jiyu.

"jangan kau lampiaskan amarahmu Jiyu. dia duduk di sebelah Ayano kan? serang Akane.  
"Akane!" teriak Jiyu. sebuah perang akan dimulai jika saja Miwako-sensei tidak segera masuk.

"ayo semua, duduk di tempat masing-masing," perintahnya. benar saja bangku disebelah kiriku telah ada pemiliknya. tas biru itu dengan gagah tergantung di sisi meja. seakan merelakan nyawanya agar tak ada yang menguasai tempat itu selain sang pemilik.

"maaf, saya terlambat." sebuah suara memecah keheningan. seorang pemuda masuk dengan tergesa - gesa. "saya baru saja dari ruangan kepala sekolah," katanya lagi.

"karena kau murid baru, akan aku maafkan. sekarang duduklah."

"terima kasih."

dia melangkah tanpa ragu, kokoh seakan tak pernah goyah. kaku. seluruh tubuhku kaku. hingga ia duduk di bangku itu aku baru tersadar. 'tak mungkin dia' pikirku. pelajaran bahasa inggris ini membuat mataku berat. lagu - lagu lullaby mulai melantun lembut dalam sistem sarafku. semakin lama aku semakin terlarut. hingga sebuah origami sakura putih muncul di mejaku. kantukku memudar begitu saja. perlahan kubuka lipatan lipatan sakura putih itu. coretan hitam membentuk suatu kalimat. _salam kenal, penunggu sakura._ tersadar aku melempar pandangan ke arah kiriku. pemuda dengan senyum hangat, kokoh dengan mata penuh pengharapan seperti sakura. bayangan itu! seketika jantungku mulai berpacu menyadari sebuah takdir.

tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari bangkuku. antara rasa marah atau terkejut, aku tidak mampu membedakannya. hanya detak jantungku yang berlomba - lomba memompa darahku. sayangnya, arus sehebat itu tak mampu mengambil alih pikiranku. "Amemiya, ada apa?" tanya Miwako-sensei. aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sensei satu ini. terlihat jelas ia menutupi rasa khawatir dibalik wajah tegasnya. kekhawatiran yang setahun ini selalu ia sembunyikan dariku. "a-aku... aku ingin ke UKS sensei," jawabku terbata. "baiklah. Ichibana tolong antar Amemiya." aku dan Jiyu keluar kelas. jika kau anggap aku berbohong, sekali lagi itu salah. sakura itu, siapa dia sesungguhnya, itu membuat sangat terguncang. detak jantung yang tidak karuan ini mengganggu sistem otakku. suasana lembut bukit sakura yang sejak pagi setia memberi ketenangan hilang begitu saja. ketenangan yang sirna itu membuat isi perutku meronta - ronta.

"Jiyu."

"ya?"

"kau kembali saja ke kelas. katakan saja aku sudah ada di UKS."

"tapi, Ayano-chan..."

Aku mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Jiyu yang mulai tertular rasa khawatir. kaki - kaki mungil ini berpacu dengan waktu. pintu toilet semakin dekat. tepat saat pintu itu terbuka, isi perutku mulai mencari kebebasan. tak lama kemudian, kaki ini mulai melangkah lagi. kali ini aku hampir tak bisa berjalan. kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding koridor. bak seorang kekasih memeluk hangat tubuhku. sayangnya, yang kurasakan ialah dingin tanpa hati seorang manusia. pintu UKS terbuka. tanpa peringatan, pandanganku memudar yang disusul gelap bagai malam tak berbintang. sayup - sayup kudengar seseorang berbicara. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

gelap. sejauh netraku menyelami alam ini, hanya ada kegelapan. mencekam, tanpa cahaya, tanpa kehidupan. aku, berada di tengah lembah kematian. _apa aku benar-benar... sudah... mati? _ada sedih yang memenuhi sudut hatiku. perasaan yang selalu tertimbun selama nafasku berhembus. semua sisi lemahku melebur menjadi satu. takut, marah, kecewa serta putus asa. _aku belum ingin mati..._ tanpa sadar hati kecil yang selama ini kukubur dalam - dalam berbicara. sebelum airmataku jatuh membanjiri alam ini, seberkas cahaya terang muncul di depanku. cahaya silau bagai sang raja musim panas. cahaya yang memeluk serta membelai lembut wajahku. cahaya yang membuka pintu kehidupan untuk jiwaku, menyingkir dari lembah kematian.

perlahan namun pasti, kedua kelopak mataku terbuka. kepalaku terasa berat, seakan ada batu berjuta ton di atasnya. mataku menatap langit - langit itu. masih buram namun dapat kupastikan ini ruang UKS. perlahan aku mulai sadar, bahkan menyadari sesuatu. seseorang tertidur di samping ranjangku. seorang pemuda dengan seragam hitam kelam khas sekolah ini. wajahnya tak tampak dari sudut pandangku. kurasakan pula tangan dinginnya menggenggam jemari kananku. dingin yang dapat kubaca sebagai ketakutan yang mendalam namun ada pula dingin yang tak kuketahui mengapa. tepat saat tangan kiriku hendak memperlihatkan raut wajahnya, kurasakan jarum infus telah menembus dinding terluarku. sial.

jarum jam bergerak sistematis. menyanyikan lagu - lagu seirama detak jantung kehidupan. seolah mengingatkan betapa berharganya setiap detik yang terlewatkan. jendela di samping ranjangku mulai bergelora. merayu - rayu hasratku untuk menengoknya. andai selang yang menembus kulitku ini tak pernah ada, saat ini aku pasti tengah menikmati singgasanaku dari kejauhan. lama aku menanti pemuda di sampingku ini bangun. bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. anehnya, genggaman tangannya yang dingin masih dapat kurasakan. bahkan suhu tubuhku yang hangat ini tidak dapat mempengaruhinya. kurasakan tak ada lagi ketakutan dalam dinginnya. hembusan nafasnya seakan - akan mengucapkan rasa syukur yang mendalam. tanpa kuketahui mengapa. kupalingkan wajahku dari tubuhnya. memikirkan siapa dia menurutku terlalu berlebihan. cepat atau lambat, saat dia terbangun, aku akan mengetahuinya. baru saja hal itu terlintas dari otakku, ia mulai bangun. tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia melepas genggamannya. lama kami diam tanpa kata bahkan tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

"siapa kau?" suaraku yang lemah memecah keheningan. dia tak menjawab. kupalingkan wajahku melihatnya. ia duduk membelakangi ranjangku.

"aku tanya, siapa kau?"

"maaf." kata itu menggetarkan gendang telingaku. memoriku dengan cepat mengenali suara itu. suara yang pertama kali kudangar saat memasuki kelas. si murid baru.

'kau..."

"aku sungguh minta maaf. jika aku tahu kau akan seperti ini, aku tak akan membuat sakura itu. aku menyusulmu begitu Jiyu kembali. namun kau tak ada di UKS jadi..."

"lupakan." jawabku dingin. aku muak berurusan dengannya. aku kembali memalingkan wajahku. berdoa semoga aku cukup kuat untuk duduk dan menatap singgasana tuaku.

"kau ingin melihatnya?" tanyanya.

"apa?" tanpa izin dariku ia mendekatiku.

"bodoh apa yang kau..."

"kau belum cukup kuat. lagi pula kau pasti ingin melihatnya."

ia membantuku duduk di ranjang. kini aku melihatnya dengan jelas. bukit sakura dengan sakura tua di puncaknya. entah mengapa aku merasa pemandangan ini jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. semburat mentari yang lembut ikut menari - nari dengan ribuan kelopak sakura itu. sakura yang kembali menyejukkan hatiku. wajahnya yang sedikit sayu tersenyum penuh kepuasan melihatku berhasil melihat singgasanaku. senyum selembut warna sakura yang tengah menari - nari dibalik jendela. namun aku tersadar. ia adalah pemuda yang memasuki surgaku. bukit itu, hanya untukku.

"aku tak akan berterima kasih." kataku. ia terkejut mendengar kata - kataku. "tak akan pernah." kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan perasaan yang benar - benar kuat. perasaan tak ingin kehilangan. kehilangan sakura.

hari kedua musim semi. matahari masih setia membagi sinar kehidupannya. embun - embun pagi masih menggantung di ujung - ujung daun bak permata berkilauan. bunga perdu tepi jalan bermekaran dengan senyum manis. kelopak sakura kembali bermekaran sesempurna mungkin. membawa semangat pertama musim semi. kau pasti berpikir megapa bukan membawa kedamaian untuk kedua kalinya? itu karena, matahari sangat bersemangat membangunkan kelopak sakura. kelopaknya yang mengembang bak gelora api membara. gugurannya bagai percikan semangat untuk keputus-asaan. sangat berbeda dengan lembut tariannya kemarin. bagai tarian geisha yang gemulai mempesona mata. kehangatan dan kedamaian bak seorang ibu mengelus bayinya. semua itu terbelenggu gelora sang surya. burung - burung bernyanyi riang bersuka cita. menanti takdir mempertemukan tambatan hati hingga ajal memberikan keabadian. tanpa sadar aku membenarkan ungkapan pujangga. musim semi adalah musim penuh cinta.

gerbang sekolah dengan gagah menyambut kedatanganku. langkahku terhenti di muka gerbang. memandang guguran sakura bak hujan merah jambu. kuambil nafas dalam dan berjalan lurus menuju bangunan megah di hadapanku. kali ini aku tidak mengunjungi sakura tuaku. entah mengapa kelopak sakura pagi ini seakan memberitahuku untuk tidak mengunjunginya. seakan ada sesuatu yang harus kuhindari dengan taruhan takdirku. tanpa sadar aku telah bertatap muka dengan loker sepatuku. entah mengapa aku menghela nafas panjang. semoga karena kejaranganku untuk mengikuti kelas tepat pada waktunya. kubuka loker kecil itu dengan kepala menunduk. nampak sepucuk kertas terjatuh di dekat kakiku. origami sakura berwarna biru lembut bak langit cerah. meski aku tahu siapa pembuatnya, entah mengapa jari - jariku tergerak untuk membukanya. _let's skip class. aku menunggumu di puncak pohon tertua. sampai kau datang, aku akan tetap menunggumu._ wajah seorang pemuda yang kemarin kulihat terniang di pikiranku. mengacuhkan goresan kertas itu menjadi keputusanku. tanpa kata kulepas sepatuku dan memakai sepatu khusus di lokerku. tanpa sadar, jemariku masih menggenggam kertas itu.

kubuka pintu kelasku yang membisu. didepan mataku nampak wajah - wajah terkejut 'sahabat - sahabat'-ku. "A-Ayano-chan, kau tidak..." belum selesai Akane membuka suara, kakiku segera melangkah disertai wajah dinginku. kuletakkan tasku pada singgasananya. kubiarkan dia bersuka cita menjaga bangkuku. kusandarkan punggungku dan menutup kedua netraku. seolah - olah tak pernah ada kehadiran para gadis di sampingku. "A-Ayano..." panggil Jiyu. suaranya bergetar seakan menahan tangis di ujung - unjung ucapannya. "tak ada yang harus kau katakan Jiyu," kataku datar. tepat saat itu, lonceng sekolah memecah ketegangan diantara kami. Araide-sensei memasuki kelas dengan langkah pasti. selama Araide-sensei mengajar aku seolah - olah mendengarkannya. kenyataannya tidak. pikiranku mengambang tak bernyawa di aliran sarafku. membisu seakan sejak lama bisu. tuli seakan sejak lama tuli. tanpa sadar aku melihat kertas biru langit yang kusut di mejaku. kubiarkan jemariku menari - nari mengikuti garis yang telah terbuka. tak lama, sakura biru pembawa pesan itu 'sembuh' seperti sedia kala._sampai kau datang, aku akan tetap menunggumu._ kalimat itu seakan terucap dari bibirnya. "bodoh," gumamku pelan.

dengan sabar kunantikan lonceng sekolah bernyanyi. rotasi jarum detik jam tanganku tak lepas dari kedua mataku. seakan tak rela sedetikpun tak terhitung. betapa lamanya waktu berputar. sesekali kualihkan netraku menembus jendela kelas. memandangi angin yang tengah berdansa. aku tengah merindukannya. terlihat jelas mejanya kesepian tanpa tuan rumah. pesan itu terniang kembali dalam benakku. perlahan waktu mulai berpihak padaku. lonceng sekolah bernyanyi riang. saatnya istirahat makan siang. dengan terburu - buru menaklukkan kemiringan bukitku. sepanjang kaki ini melangkah, angin lembut membawakan tarian sakura pelepas rindu. semakin lama jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. akan kutemui singgasana penghapus lara selama setahun ini. aku akan menemuinya kembali. puncak pohon tuaku telah menampakkan keanggunannya. saat langkah terakhir telah kuraih, aku tertegun. sesosok pemuda tengah bersandar di pohon tuaku. tangannya dengan anggun mengelus burung kecil yang hinggap di jemarinya. angin lembut kembali berhembus membawa netraku pada bayang semu. bak pangeran nan anggun ia memegang teguh perkataannya meskipun tak secara langsung. ia masih menunggu. perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat. kulihat ia sadar akan kehadiranku. dibebaskannya burung kecil itu terbang merajai langit. dia menatapku dengan mata teduh seperti langit sore. mata berwarna coklat gelap jernih bak kristal berharga. tanpa kata, ia tersenyum padaku. sejenak kuhentikan langkahku, menikmati aliran emosi yang menggila melihat senyuman itu. tanpa banyak bicara, kududuk bersandar di sakura yang sama. hanya saja membelakanginya. lama kami saling berdiam diri. "hei," panggilnya. "apa?" jawabku dengan datar. "aku Sakamoto Ryuji. panggil saja Ryu. salam kenal Amemiya Ayano-chan," katanya dengan sikap sopan. _Ryu _pikirku. kembali senyumnya menguasai sistem otakku.

_ketika musim semi masih mengumbar cinta yang pujangga banggakan. masih tersisa air mata untuk mereka para manusia. saat seseorang menemukan takdir yang tak terelakkan. masa depan yang telah tertulis akan menuntun perjalanannya. seorang dengan kebohongan akan dirinya dan seorang dengan jiwa sekokoh tuanya sang sakura._

_g__uratan kulit bak seorang lanjut usia. menanti lapisan epidermis membawa kematian. ujung – ujung akar berliku – liku menyelami perut bumi. Mengais aliran keabadian. selama waktu tak berpihak, ia hanyalah sebatang kayu kokoh menancap bumi. tegar berdiri meski dibayang selimut putih bak penipu. sesudah terlewati masa kematian itu. ia bangkit membawa senyuman hangat bernama musim semi..._

pujangga konyol ini sungguh membuatku geli. telah beratus kali ku ingat kalimat terkonyol darinya. beratus kali pula ku ungkapkan di padang belukar. dan telah beribu kali aku mengumpatnya. bahwa semua yang pujangga konyol itu katakan hanyalah mimpi seorang yang tak pernah mengenal alasan untuk merasakan sakit. namun hari ini, siang ini, detik ini, aku mengingatnya tanpa alasan untuk memakinya. tanpa alasan untuk menyanggahnya serta tanpa alasan untuk menolaknya. memalukan.

"untuk apa kau masih ada disini?" tanyaku. setengah waktu makan siang telah terlewat, selama itu pula kebisuan menguasai atmosfer diantara kami. dan entah mengapa akulah yang pada akhirnya menyerah. "bukankah kau sudah menepati janji sepihakmu?" lanjutku. "karena kau masih disini. Itu alasanku," jawabnya tenang. _bodoh_ pikirku.  
"kau boleh pergi."

"untuk apa aku pergi?"

"kau merusak pemandanganku."

"memang apa yang kau lihat sehingga kehadiranku mengganggumu?"

"apakah kau tertarik akan hal itu?"

"sangat."

"kalau begitu aku memiliki alasan untuk membencimu."

"sayangnya aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menjauhimu."

"haruskah kau memiliki alasan untuk menjauhiku?"

"kalau begitu tak ada masalah jika aku tetap ada disini."

skak mat. aku tidak berhasil membuatnya pergi. jika kau pernah melakukan sesuatu dan hal itu salah sedangkan sebenarnya hal itu ialah benar maka itulah yang sedang aku rasakan. hanya saja hal itu tumbuh tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas dalam keakuratan logika otakku. jika saja diriku sebuah software excel, maka hasil setiap formula logika-ku adalah sama. eror. mau tak mau aku membagi karat tua kesayanganku. membiarkannya berada di daerah teritorialku. sial. kuharap lonceng sekolah bernyanyi lebih cepat.

jarum jam bergerak sistematis. berputar membuat sudut sebesar 360 derajat. namun bagiku, jarum itu mempermainkanku. terbayang putarannya yang terbalik, membiarkanku bersama Sakamoto-san lebih lama. kupejamkan mataku, merajut jaring yang akan menangkap segala bayang Sakamoto Ryuji dari ingatanku. jaring yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku mengalami amnesia. amnesia yang sangat panjang. matahari dari jarak pandangku tak terlalu menyilaukan. samar – samar dibalik ranting yang saling bersilangan. pandanganku menjelajah waktu yang sekian lama terselip dalam otakku. dimana ia selalu tersembunyi menanti terhapus. selamanya. hari ini, alam bawah sadarku membukanya secara paksa. pandanganku bertransformasi menjadi layar lebar berwarna hitam.

"_Ayano..." _ sebuah suara yang tak asing di jalur berliku liang telingaku menerima sonar suara. suara yang sebenarnya tak ingin kurealisasikan sebagai getaran yang menggerakkan fungsi gendang telingaku. lampu panggung sandiwara telah menyala. temaram bak sinar ratu muda kegelapan. nampak bata-bata kuno yang berbaris dengan rapi. pernikahan mereka dengan semen yang lengket sangat kokoh. sering kali terbayang dalam benakku. andai ayah dan ibuku memiliki ikatan sedemikian rupa. namun kutemui diriku yang sebelumnya. diriku yang terkurung di dalam istana iblis. kulihat diriku dalam pantulan cermin. nampak tubuh ini berbalut pakaian hitam yang dulu selalu kupakai. potongan – potongan film dalam ingatanku ini hampir sempurna. _"Ayano..." _kini suara itu benar – benar terdengar jelas. _"lihatlah, mereka mati karenamu. demi bertemu denganmu mereka harus mati. tidakkah kau lihat penderitaan yang mereka alami? demi bertemu denganmu. ingatlah baik- baik. kau adalah monster. tak berhati, tak berjiwa. kau hanya serang monster. kau tak pantas berteman dengan siapa pun." _ dilimpahkannya fragmen hitam di masa lalu. fragmen berstatuskan masa lalu yang lama kukubur. _"tak lama lagi, kau bertemu dengan kekasih-mu, Ayano." _kalimat yang mengalir itu menghantarku pada fantasi dari lubang neraka batinku. Tuhan. sibakkan layar pilu ini. kan ku sujudkan nafasku untukmu, dan sumpah serapahku ini milik-Mu. aku bukan kekasihnya.

netraku menyalakan cahaya dunia atomik para fisikawan. jantungku berdetak memburu cheetah di Benua Hitam. kecepatannya telah terlampau jauh untuk kugambarkan. peluh sebiji jagung mengalir deras dari keningku. peluh dingin yang tak kunjung abadi mengikuti embun pagi. sistem saraf otakku dengan jelas memberikan sinyal ketidaksadaran atas tubuhku. hormon yang menguasai selubung emosi ini telah melampaui dosis yang dapat kukontrol. "kau kenapa?" tanya pria itu. suara bernada santai namun menyimpan kekhawatiran. "kau tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya lagi. kali ini, ia menghampiriku dan menyentuh jemariku. suhunya yang dingin bak angin sejuk musim panas melebur dengan suhuku. kesadaranku membaca yang tak dapat dibaca oleh pengetahuan. Jiwa yang tak dapat dibuktikan unsur – unsurnya. nyawa yang hanya ADA di dalam tubuh yang dikatakan sempurna. aku benar – benar kembali pada dunia itu. dunia tempatku bersembunyi. "kau gadis yang aneh," ujarnya kemudian. namun ia tersenyum. "apakah kau senang menyebutku aneh?" tanyaku. kalimat yang kukatakan dengan datar. terlalu dingin untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. seperti biasa. ia kembali tersenyum. "dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk," jawabnya. jawaban yang sangat jelas tanpa ia bicara. jawaban yang tergambar dari matanya.

menit yang kutunggu tiba. lonceng tanda waktu makan siang berakhir bernyanyi riang. betapa lama sang waktu menggulingkan masa lalu. langkah yang ragu ini menjauh. seandainya segala sesuatunya dapat kuhindari. semua takdir yang orang itu tulis dalam setiap inci urat sarafku. semilir angin lembut membelai tubuhku. seolah berkata 'kau pantas untuk apapun di dunia ini'. hanya satu yang terniang dalam benak masa lalu. kepingan terdalam dari sudut – sudut ingatanku. aku pantas untuk dibuang.


End file.
